Year One
by ShelbyElizabeth
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have grown up, left school, and started families of their own. Follow best friends and cousins Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter as they embark on their own adventures at Hogwarts, starting right where the Epilogue left off.
1. The Train

Year One

Chapter One- The Train

"So what did he say?"

The girl with light brown hair leaned forward eagerly, eyes wide open in anticipation. Her traveling companion, a small boy with bright green eyes tilted so close to her that their foreheads almost touched and began to whisper.

"Dad said James was just joking. All they do is put the hat on your head and it looks at everything inside. And it listens to what you think, too. So if you don't want to be in Slytherin, you won't be."

The girl exhaled slowly as she leaned back into a normal sitting position. "So, we can choose where we want to go?"

"I guess so. I'm going to choose Gryffindor. Where do you want to go?"

She looked out the window at the English countryside whipping past them. "I don't know. Gryffindor, I guess. Ravenclaw doesn't sound bad either. I suppose it doesn't really matter, as long at I'm not in Slytherin."

The boy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the compartment door slamming open. They jumped and looked up, startled at the sudden intrusion. "What do you want, James?" the boy demanded.

"Hey Al, can I borrow a sickle?" the boy in the doorway held out his hand expectantly. "Hey Rose," he added, smiling at the girl.

Al eyed his brother suspiciously. "What for?"

"Fred's got a baby acromantula in a box and he's said he'll sell it to me for a sickle!"

Rose's eyes widened in horror. "Don't do it, Al. Acromantulas are really dangerous. The Ministry says they can-"

"Oh calm down, Rosie, I'm just joking. The snack cart will be here any minute and I'm hungry," James turned his attention back to his brother. "So…?"

Al sighed and fished around is his pocket. He pinched the silver coin between two of his fingers and held it just above James' outstretched palm. "You're going to pay me back, right?"

"Of course," James snatched the coin out of his brother's hand. "See you later, bro," he shouted as he dashed out the door and down the hall.

Before either one could get up to close the compartment door, a rather large boy shuffling down the hall stopped in their empty doorway. He glanced in quickly, surveying the people inside before looking down at the floor and asking in a very quiet voice, "Do you mind if I join you? Some fifth years just kicked me out of my compartment."

Al glanced at Rose. He had been looking forward to just sitting with her and talking about Hogwarts the entire way to the school. Rose ignored him. "Of course, come in."

The boy sat next to her looking greatful. "Thanks. I asked the people in the last compartment and they laughed at me."

"Why?" Al asked.

"Told me they didn't associate with first years. I dunno how they knew, but they did."

"It's because your robes are plain. I'm Rose, by the way, and this is my cousin, Al."

"I'm Justin. What do you mean my robes are plain? I've got the Hogwarts crest right here."

"Did you see what color tie they were wearing?" Al chimed in.

Justin thought for a moment. "Green, I think."

Al and Rose looked at each other. "Slytherins," they said simultaneously.

"What's a Slytherin?" Justin asked.

"Slytherin is one of the houses at Hogwarts. There are four in total. Slytherins are meant to be cunning, but mostly they're just mean," Rose explained.

"They're all jerks," Al interjected.

Rose continued as though Al hadn't said anything. "Then there's Ravenclaw, for people who are really smart and clever, and Hufflepuff, for people who are-"

"Dunderheads," Al added.

"Have you ever even met a Hufflepuff?" Rose turned to Al, who shook his head, "They're not dunderheads. They're loyal. And then there's-"

"Gryffindor!" Al jumped in again, "Gryffindor's the best. My parents were both in Gryffindor. Rose's parents too."

Al launched into a passionate explanation of Gryffindor while Rose sat back and smiled. Justin's eyes seemed to get wider with every word. "Wow," he said when Al was finished, "That sounds great. I'll be I'm in Hufflepuff though."

There was a knock on the door. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" a kind old witch asked.

Rose jumped up and went to the cart while Al took her seat next to Justin. "It's okay," he whispered, "My dad said that the Sorting Hat won't put you anywhere you don't want to go."

Justin looked relieved.

"Three Pumpkin Pasties, three Chocolate Frogs, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, please," Rose said, pulling money out of her pocket and handing it to the older witch, who passed on the treats and continued down the hall.

"Here," Rose passed the boys a Pumpkin Pastie and a Chocolate Frog each.

The Pasties were quickly unwrapped while the chocolates sat to the side waiting to become dessert. The newly designed packages boasted in letters that flashed from black to gold to blue to purple and back again that new cards had been added to the boxes.

"Thanks Rosie," said Al, digging in while Justin looked curiously at the Chocolate Frog.

Rose smiled. "It's just chocolate," she said, "And there's a Famous Witch or Wizard card in each box," she opened her own, "Hey Al, I've got you again."

"You're on one of the cards?" Justin asked.

Al rolled his eyes while Rose laughed. "No," she explained, "He's named after an old Headmaster of Hogwarts- Albus Dumbledore. That's what Al stands for. We just like to joke that it's his card," she passed it to Justin. "You can keep that and start your own collection," she directed her attention to her cousin. "Who've you got?"

He wiped the chocolate from around his mouth and glanced down at the card he had cast aside. "Gilderoy Lockhart," he read, ignoring the good-looking wizard who was beaming up at him. He tossed the card back onto the seat. "What about you, Justin?"

The blonde boy opened the box just enough to slide the card out, trapping the chocolate frog inside. "It's someone named Harry Potter," he declared.

Rose dropped the box of Every Flavor Beans she had been opening. They scattered all over the floor. "Let me see that!" she grabbed the card out of his hand, just to have it snatched by Al.

His jaw dropped in amazement. "Harry Potter," he said in a quiet voice, "An exceptional Quidditch player during his time at Hogwarts is currently an Auror at the Ministry of Magic in London. He is the only known person to have survived the Killing Curse and is most famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Voldemort in 1997."

"Are you sure it's him?" asked Rose.

"It's got his picture on it," Al replied.

Justin's eyes darted from face to face, asking "Do you know him or something?"

Al broke eye contact with his cousin and looked directly at Justin. "He's my dad."


	2. Hogwarts

Year One

Chapter Two: Hogwarts

A/N: Thanks for the good feedback everyone! It's been a while since I wrote a story, so it's nice to be doing it again. I will try to update the story when I can but my schedule is pretty hectic. Seriously, reviews really make me feel good, so keep them coming. Someone (I don't remember who at the moment, sorry) asked for a quick refresher on who was whose kid. James, Al, and Lily are Harry and Ginny's kids; Rose and Hugo are Ron and Hermione's kids. So yeah, I hope that helps. Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

Rose, Al, and Justin looked eagerly out the window as the scarlet train slowed to a stop at Hogwarts station. Students began to file out of their compartments, laughing and goofing off as they exited the train. The trio followed suit.

Al's eyes widened to the size of Galleons while Rose's darted around, not able to settle on a single object for fear of missing something else. Justin stuck close to Rose's side to avoid getting lost in the throngs of students. He began to follow everyone else, but Rose grasped him firmly by the arm. "What?" he asked.

"We're not supposed to go that way," she said.

"How do you know?"

A gruff voice began to shout over the din coming from the older students. "Firs' years, this way!"

Rose smiled. "See," she said smugly.

The trio wrestled their way out of the groups of people wandering to the right of the station and found themselves standing in front of a very large man. "Hi, Hagrid," Rose and Al greeted.

"Hello Rosie, Al," he gave Rose a gentle hug and shook Al's hand gingerly. "Who's this now?"

Justin had tried to shirk into the background. "This is Justin, we met him on the train," said Al.

"Hello Justin," Hagrid's smile was difficult to see through his facial hair.

"Justin, this is Hagrid. He's the Care of Magical Creatures professor, and he's friends with our parents," Rose introduced.

The blonde boy looked down at his shoes. "Nice to meet you," he mumbled.

"All right you three, move along now. Jus' go down to the end of the platform. I've got to make sure I've got the lot of you and then we can get goin'."

Hagrid lumbered past them, continuing to shout for first years. "Come on," Rose said taking the lead toward where a large group of first years had already assembled.

Al nudged Rose. "Look who it is."

She looked in the direction he indicated. "Ugh. Scorpius Malfoy."

Justin looked on, confused. "Scorpius Malfoy is the biggest jerk you'll ever meet in your life. I heard his dad used to be a Death Eater."

Justin opened his mouth to ask what a Death Eater was, but just then, as if he heard them talking about him, Scorpius glanced up, glared, and began to make his way toward them.

"Oh no," Rose said in a quiet voice, "He's coming over here."

"No matter what he says, don't listen to him, Justin. Every word that comes out of his mouth is pure-"

"Potter, Weasley," he came to a stop in front of them, flanked by cronies on either side, "So you think you're ready to be at Hogwarts then. I'm surprised you didn't listen to your idiot brother. What was it that I heard him telling you in Flourish and Blott's? Something about how you'd never fit in here. How no one would want to be friends with you. You're an even bigger freak than he is," Scorpius finally noticed Justin, "Look's like he was wrong though. You've found someone even dumber than you to follow you around. Who're you?"

Justin didn't answer.

"What is he? Deaf and dumb?" he said with a laugh, prompting his followers to do the same.

Rose stepped up. "Why don't you just leave us alone, Malfoy? You're not wanted here."

"Oh really?" he took a step forward, "Are you going to make me leave?"

"What's going on here?" Hagrid stepped up behind Rose.

"Nothing," Al said, "Malfoy was just leaving."

Malfoy sneered and stalked away, his cronies following closely behind. Hagrid chuckled, "Just like your parents."

Before either Al or Rose could ask what he meant, Hagrid turned his attention to the group and instructed them to get into the boats. Al, Rose, and Justin selected the boat furthest from Malfoy and his friends and clambered in, followed by a mousy looking girl with short brown hair who kept her large brown eyes trained on the floor. Al glanced at her, and then looked at Rose, as if to say 'what's with her?' Rose shrugged her shoulders.

The boat jerked forward suddenly and began to glide across the water. A high pitched squeak came out of the girl sitting in the back of the boat, causing Rose, Justin, and Al to turn and look at her. "Are you alright?" Rose asked kindly.

The girl looked up, her eyes darting from face to face. She gave a small nod and returned to examining her shoes. The trio faced forward again. "This is so exciting," Rose said, "We should be seeing Hogwarts any minute!"

"Why do we have to go in boats anyway? None of the older students are," said Justin.

"My brother James says its to see who actually deserves to go to Hogwarts. He says there's a giant squid in the lake and if you fall in, it'll eat you if you can't fight it off with magic," Al exclaimed, giving Justin a playful shove toward the edge of the boat.

Justin nudged him back and the two commenced a quick battle to see who could get the other to the edge without him falling in while Rose tried to calm the other girl, who had gone rigid at the mention of being eaten. "It's alright; his brother is full of it. He just likes trying to scare us. Besides, even if there is a giant squid, it can't get you as long as you're in the boat."

The boat began to rock violently from Al and Justin's goofing off. "Guys, you should stop now," Rose warned, "Seriously, stop, before someone falls…"

Her voice trailed off while, as if in slow motion, the boat's port side dipped a little too far into the water. Al grabbed the starboard side to keep in the boat, but the trio's fellow traveler was not so lucky. Rose watched in horror as the mousy girl tumbled into the water, screaming. Her head dipped under the surface briefly before she kicked her way to the top. "Don't let it eat me, don't let it eat me!" she wailed in a surprisingly melodic voice.

Al and Justin stretched out their arms to pull her back in, but they were too far away. Rose looked around wildly for Hagrid's boat, shouting "Help, somebody help her!"

Al had almost managed to get a hold of the tips of her fingers when a lazy tentacle flicked out of the water, forcing his hand away. The girl began to scream even louder, "It's going to eat me! Somebody help!"

She thrashed around in the water, trying to stop the squid from getting a grip on her. She was unsuccessful. Her words morphed into indistinguishable sounds as one of the squid's tentacles wrapped around her body. Then, as quickly as she had fallen in, the tentacle rose her up out of the water and plopped her back into her seat next to Rose, who pulled the sobbing girl into a tight hug. Hagrid, who had circled his boat around as fast as he could, pulled up next to their boat. "There's always one," he said, passing the girl his heavy gigantic coat. "Put that on, it'll keep yeh warm 'til we can get yeh inside the castle.

The girl shivered, wrapping the coat tightly around her tiny body. Rose glared at Al and Justin. "I told you to stop," she scolded.

"Yeh alright?" Hagrid asked the girl.

Her nod was almost indistinguishable from the rest of her body shaking, but Hagrid pulled ahead to the front of the group again. "Yeh'll all be getting' yer first look at Hogwarts in jus' a minute now."

Al and Justin turned away and strained to look for the castle, each wanting to get the first glimpse. Rose continued to focus on the girl. "Sorry about them. I'm Rose Weasley. This is Justin Gladfelter and that dolt," she kicked the side where Al was seated, "is my cousin, Albus Severus Potter," she used his full name just to annoy him.

The girl's eyes widened, but she didn't ask the question Rose knew was on her mind. "I'm Jasmine Thompson," she said. Her voice was even more melodic when she was speaking at a normal level rather than screaming.

Just then, the rest of the students audibly gasped and a collective awe fell over the group. Rose and Jasmine looked forward and found themselves gazing upon the most breathtaking sight they'd ever seen. In the distance, visible against the darkening sky and the silver clouds was Hogwarts. It was just as majestic as Rose had imagined. "Wow," she said, her eyes trying to take in every detail all at once. The gigantic turrets were so tall that the tips were engulfed by the clouds and there were easily five thousand windows all twinkling invitingly at the first years.

The rest of the ride was endured in utter silence as the new students stared at their new home. The boats pulled up on the shore and Hagrid directed them all to get out and wait by a giant set of doors. Rose tilted her head back, looking up at the castle. She turned to Al, Justin, and Jasmine and smiled. "This is our school," she said in amazement.

"Don't remind me," Al grumbled, causing Justin to snicker.

They huddled by the door, waiting for something to happen. Rose looked around at the other students, studying their facial expressions. Some were perplexed, others terrified. Then her eyes fell on the one person she was least looking forward to being around and he was looking back at her. She diverted her eyes, but when she looked back, he was still looking in their direction. Malfoy's eyes darted from her to Jasmine and back again. There was a look of concern on his face. Rose's mind began to race. _Why does he care if she fell in or not? I would expect him to be laughing and pointing or something like that. He seemed mean enough earlier when he was making fun of me and Al and Justin. Maybe Jasmine is his cousin or something, because there's no way that the Malfoy Dad warned me about would ever care about someone he didn't know._

"Who's that boy staring at us?" Jasmine asked Rose out of the corner of her mouth.

_Well there goes that theory._ "I'll tell you later," she replied in a similar manner. She tore her eyes away from Malfoy to glance at Al and Justin, who were in the midst of a slap war. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.

Rose was starting to worry when the enormous doors began to open. The knot of students continued hovering in the doorway until a few brave souls began to venture inside, or were pushed, in Rose's case. There was only one possible path to take as everything else was blocked off by rows and rows of trunks and cages filled with owls and cats. The group slowly wound their way down the corridor and up a wide stone staircase. Waiting for them at the top was a very wide, jolly looking wizard.

He greeted them and introduced himself as Professor Trumble, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He gave a brief description of the four houses during which Rose's mind and eyes began to wander. She wondered again why Malfoy had looked so concerned and glanced over at him. He was looking dutifully ahead, listening to Professor Trumble. As if he felt her eyes on him, he turned his head to the right. Rose snapped her eyes back to the front, hoping that he hadn't actually seen her staring.

The professor left and again the students found themselves waiting for the next step in their journey. Rose and Jasmine began telling each other what classes they were most excited for (Charms and Transfiguration for Rose, Potions and Herbology for Jasmine) while Al began to explain Quidditch to Justin.

Soon enough, Trumble was back and the first years were led into what Rose could only assume was the Great Hall. When they reached the front of the hall, Trumble turned to face the rest of the students, all seated at four tables that stretched the length of the hall. He spoke loudly so his voice projected all the way to the back of the room. "Firstly, welcome to Hogwarts first years, and welcome back everyone else. Normally, we would begin with a song from the Sorting Hat," he indicated a raggedy, tattered hat sitting on a stool directly in the center of the empty space in front of the teachers table, "However, last spring someone thought it would be funny to let some Sprangles loose in the Headmistresses office," there was some snickering in the back of the room, Rose suspected both the laughter and the practical joke came from James. She made a mental note to investigate the matter later, "And they infested it, thus the hat has contracted a bad case of laryngitis. So, when I call your name," Trumble pulled a rolled up sheet of parchment out of his cloak, "Come sit on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on your head. The hat will then tell me which house it has decided to put you in by means of this," he replaced his dark pointy hat with a smaller, more ridiculous looking one. "And I will announce where you have been placed. Are there any questions?" Either no one had any questions or they were too terrified to speak. "Wonderful."

Trumble began to read names off the parchment he was holding, starting with "Abercrombie, Elizabeth," who was proclaimed a Hufflepuff after a few moments of having the Sorting Hat on her head. Trumble continued down the list and the group of first years grew smaller and smaller by the minute. Soon, it was Justin's turn.

He trudged up to the stool and sat, grabbing the hat and swiftly placing it on top of his blonde head. Almost a full minute passed before Trumble shouted "Ravenclaw!" to the rest of the students. Justin looked back at Al, Rose, and Jasmine as he walked over to the table where he was being cheered. "Ravenclaw," Al said to his cousin in a somewhat disappointed voice, "I was really hoping we'd be in Gryffindor together."

"You're not even in Gryffindor," Rose replied, turning her attention back to the Sorting Hat, where one of Malfoy's cronies from earlier was being sent to Slytherin.

"Yet," Al scoffed, doing the same.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Trumble called.

"That's the boy who was staring at us earlier," Jasmine whispered to Rose.

Rose began to whisper back all the things her father had told her about the Malfoys. Scorpius was on the stool for a very long time, even longer than Justin.

_Apparently the hat is having just as much trouble as I am trying to figure out what his deal is._

"I don't understand why it's taking so long," Rose mumbled to no one in particular. "Why doesn't the hat just put him in Slytherin and be done with it?"

"Ravenclaw!" Trumble yelled to Rose's surprise.

She and Al stared at each other in shock and amazement. There was a delayed reaction from the older students, who were clearly just as perplexed that a Malfoy would not be in Slytherin. Slowly, the Ravenclaw table began to cheer as he joined them.

_Maybe there really is more to him than I thought._

Rose didn't have much longer to consider Malfoy being a good guy before Al was being called to be sorted. Rose couldn't help but laugh as he screwed up his face in concentration, clearly trying to convince the hat of where to put him. He was quickly proclaimed a "Gryffindor!"

Rose beamed as she watched him triumphantly race to the cheering table.

The number of first years quickly dropped to ten, then nine, then "Thompson, Jasmine."

"Wish me luck," she whispered, squeezing Rose's hand.

Rose returned the squeeze and smiled, "Good luck," she whispered back.

Not too long after putting on the hat, Trumble declared her a "Gryffindor!"

Jasmine raced to join Al at the energetic table, grinning at Rose.

Before they knew it, it was down to two first years left. Rose's eyes met the other girl's. They were both clearly hoping not to be the last to be sorted. "Weasley, Rose," Trumble called.

Rose sighed in relief and made her way to the stool. She put the hat on her head and was surprised at the gentle, raspy voice that filled her ears.

_Ah, I wondered how long it would be before I got another Weasley. Now, let's see, where should you go? You're very bright, much like your mother, but you have your father's stubbornness. '_I do not,' she thought. _Of course you don't, dear. _Rose could swear she heard Trumble snicker and she immediately began to worry that he could hear everything the hat said, not just the house the hat chose._ I see quite a lot of courage there as well, courage to stand up to your older cousins, but is it Gryffindor courage. Hmm… this is a difficult one. You're very loyal, perhaps Hufflepuff is the house for you… _Rose decided to try to communicate with the hat. 'Excuse me, Mr. Hat, if it's all the same to you, I wonder if I might be in Gryffindor, please.' _Well how very polite of you. No one's ever said please before. Very well._

"Gryffindor!" Trumble shouted.

Rose grinned and rushed to join her new friend and the rest of her cousins, all of whom were cheering loudly, leaving "Zabini, Clarissa" to be sorted into Slytherin.

The hat and stool were cleared and a severe looking woman seated in the middle of the teacher's table stood to speak. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, and gave a short speech covering how they were expected to behave during the term and how their class schedules would have given to them the next day at breakfast. Rose tried to pay attention, but Al spoke softly in her ear. "Poor Justin, stuck all alone with Malfoy in Ravenclaw."

Jasmine joined in, "It is curious. From everything you told me, it seemed like he would have gone to Slytherin for sure."

Rose shushed them, but McGonagall had already finished speaking and their plates filled with food.

When they were done eating, the Prefects began to lead the first years to their dormitories. Al, Rose, and Jasmine passed Justin on their way out of the Great Hall. "Bye," he said somewhat gloomily as they parted ways.

That night as Rose snuggled into her cozy bed in the dormitory that she shared with Jasmine and two other girls, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Justin. What Al had said was ringing in her ears; Justin was stuck all alone in Ravenclaw with Malfoy. Malfoy's face wandered into her mind as she drifted off to sleep. She remembered how concerned he had looked when he saw that Jasmine had fallen into the lake.

_Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all…_

But before she could consider the though any longer, she fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events but interminably excited for the following day.

…

Well, that's chapter two! Leave a review if you liked it, or eve, if you didn't like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. This is a very long chapter by my standards, so now I'm nearly as exhausted as Rose. Thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll see you for chapter 3 soon!


	3. First Day of Classes

Year One

Chapter Three: First Day of Classes

A/N: I'll keep it short and sweet. Again, thank you for your reviews; they make it much easier for me to get new chapters written because I have proper motivation. Also, I'm going to try to update a little more consistently, so expect about a chapter somewhere around Monday of each week (perhaps two a week, if I'm feeling generous).

-:-

Giggling, Jasmine and Rose almost skipped down the corridor to the Great Hall for breakfast. Albus followed a few steps behind, muttering about "girls and their stupid happiness."

Rose ignored him for as long as she could. They stopped just outside the enormous doors leading into the Great Hall. "You go on ahead and find us seats," she told Jasmine, who agreed and skipped off, then rounded on Albus. "What's the matter? You're acting very strangely. First you don't even say goodnight to us and now you're complaining that Jasmine and I are happy and excited."

Al looked at the floor, hoping Rose would just drop it. She didn't. "I demand an explanation, Albus," she said in a voice so quiet, it was almost a whisper.

That's how he knew she was genuinely worried about him. She never called him Albus. Never.

"I don't know," he scuffed his shoe on the floor, "It's just, last night, it was… weird."

She looked at him questioningly, so he continued. "Well, you had Jasmine and I didn't have anyone. After the train ride, I thought I would have Justin, but I didn't. He went to Ravenclaw, with _Malfoy_," he spit the last name with malice.

Rose resisted the urge to say that she wasn't sure about Malfoy being a bad person. "You weren't alone, Al. There are three other boys in your dorm. Plus our whole family is in Gryffindor. We probably know half the house," she tried to comfort him.

He nodded. "I know, but that's _family_."

His cousin instantly understood. They had always been surrounded by family. Always. Before now, they'd never even really had friends. Their friends were always cousins or people they considered family. Sure there was Alice Longbottom and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, but when you call their parents "Aunt Luna" or "Aunt Hannah" and "Uncle Neville" or "Uncle Rolf," they counted as family, even though they weren't technically blood-related.

Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "Just because Justin's in Ravenclaw doesn't mean you can't be friends with him."

Al smiled. "I suppose you're right," he flung an arm around her shoulder and they started in to the Hall where Jasmine was saving them seats, "You're too smart, Rosie. Maybe you should've been in Ravenclaw," he mused.

They laughed and took their seats. "So you're going to stop moping now?" Jasmine asked Al.

He responded by flinging a spoonful of scrambled eggs at her, laughing. She tossed a bit of toast back.

Rose nudged Al, nodding her head toward the next table over where Justin was facing them, chatting with someone with his back to the Gryffindor table that Rose could only assume was Scorpius Malfoy, judging from the back of his head. She smiled and waved at Justin, who returned the gesture. Beyond them was the Slytherin table, where Al could see two boys glaring at the same spot on the Ravenclaw table that he had just been looking. "Those two goons don't look to happy about Malfoy not being in the same house as them," he observed.

Rose followed his gaze. "I suppose they weren't expecting not to have a leader."

"Mr. Potter," a voice from behind said as a piece of parchment was thrust into Al's hand.

It belonged to a stout wizard who had probably never said no to a jelly doughnut in his life. "Miss Thompson, Miss Weasley," he continued passing them each their own sheet of parchment before continuing down the table.

Jasmine looked perplexed. "Now who was that? And what is this?"

"It's our timetable," Rose said, examining it carefully "We've got Charms first, then Herbology."

"I'm going to go see what the Ravenclaw's have got today," Al announced, shoving the last of his bacon in his mouth.

"At least chew before you go over there," Al and Rose's cousin Molly leaned over, prefect badge glistening next to the Hogwarts emblem embroidered on her robe. She introduced herself to Jasmine before explaining, "And in response to your other question, that is Professor Whittle, Gryffindor's head of house. He teaches Transfiguration. I know he seems a bit scatterbrained and aloof, but he'll warm up to you. He's been weary of first years ever since Fred came along and accidentally set his beard on fire during their first lesson."

Jasmine assumed that Fred must be another one of Rose and Albus' cousins. Rose had told her the night before about just how large their family was.

Neither Rose nor Al was surprised that Fred had been the cause of their professor's strange behavior. Their cousin had inherited his father's knack for trouble making and was always trying to show off, using spells that he shouldn't have been using, including some where he was unsure of what the outcome would be. "Just wait until Roxy comes next year," Rose giggled, "Then he'll really be terrified of first years."

Al got up and went over to the Ravenclaw table just as Justin and Scorpius were being handed their own timetables. "Hey there," he greeted Justin, ignoring the other blond boy, "We've got Charms first, what've you got?"

Justin looked down the parchment. "Same thing. Then we've got Potions."

The two boys compared schedules, discovering that they were in about half of their classes together.

"Al!" Rose called from the Gryffindor table, where she and Jasmine stood, ready to leave and get their things for class, beckoning him to come along.

"See you in a little while then," Al said, grabbing his timetable and starting off.

"Potter, wait."

Al turned around in surprise. Scorpius Malfoy had gotten up and followed him. "What is it, Malfoy?" Al asked.

Scorpius looked a little uncomfortable. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," he said in a quiet voice, as though he didn't want anyone around them to hear him, "I was very rude to you and Justin, and your cousin, and I'm sorry."

"Well, thanks then, I guess," Al replied, not sure if the other boy was being serious or not, "See you in class, then."

He jogged a bit to catch up with Rose and Jasmine, who had decided that if he was going to dawdle, they were going to leave without him. "What was that about?" Rose asked.

Al recounted the conversation for her. "They've got Charms with us, by the way," he added at the end of his explanation, but Rose wasn't listening.

Scorpius Malfoy apologized for behaving poorly? Perhaps I was right about him. He's not like Dad said at all.

-:-

Running into the Charms classroom, Al, Rose, and Jasmine realized they were on time, but only just. All the Ravenclaws were in their seats, quills on hand in case they were going to take notes. The rest of the Gryffindor first years were there as well, although they were a bit more relaxed than their Ravenclaw classmates. The room was nearly full; only three spots remained. Justin looked up and saw them come in. He waved Albus over to the empty seat next to him, leaving Rose and Jasmine to fend for themselves. Jasmine grabbed an empty seat next to Maria, one of the other girls who shared a dorm with her and Rose.

Rose sighed, walking up the aisle to the front row until she came to the final empty seat, next to Scorpius Malfoy. He looked up as she sat down. "Hello," she said quietly, deciding to be friendly. After all, he had apologized to Al.

"Hi," he said in a normal tone, before dropping his voice to almost a whisper, "Listen, I've already talked to your cousin. I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. It was…"

Rose held up a hand to stop him. "Don't mention it. What's done is done and we can move on now."

Scorpius looked grateful that she hadn't demanded he continue apologizing. He was about to replied when a very tiny man came toddling into the classroom and climbed up on top of a stack of books on top of a chair.

"Hello first years! My name is Professor Flitwick. Welcome to Charms," he smiled at all the students. "Now, since this is your very first class at Hogwarts, I have the pleasure of giving you a bit of information about all your classes."

Rose listened diligently, jotting down notes for Albus, who was bound to not have paid much attention, about how there would be two major tests in each of their classes per year, one before each the Christmas and summer holidays, except for their fifth and seventh year, during which times their second major test would be even more important, since those were the years they took their O.W.L and N.E.W.T. examinations, respectively. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to her desk mate, who was doing the same.

"Now that that's out of the way," Flitwick continued, "We can begin our Charms lesson for the day. We're going to begin with levitation."

He tapped the board and writing began to appear on it, as if being written by an invisible hand. The students copied the short amount of information onto their parchment before Flitwick passed each of them a feather. He briefly demonstrated the "swish and flick" wand motion before setting them to the task of levitating their feathers.

In the middle of the room, Al could see his cousin staring at her feather, as if trying to will it to levitate without actually using her wand or saying the incantation. He grabbed his own wand and clearly said "Wingardium Leviosa."

Nothing happened. "That's alright mate, give it another go. No one's going to get it their first time around," Justin said encouragingly.

Just then, Al heard his cousin's voice clearly from the first row and looked up to see her feather rising in front of her face.

"Well done!" Flitwick exclaimed from atop his pile of books. "Well done Miss Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor," Al swelled with pride at Rose's accomplishment, "I see you've got your mother's brain there."

Rose flushed with embarrassment. Even after 11 years of being compared to her mother, the great Hermione Weasley (formerly Granger), she still wasn't used to it, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

Next to her, Scorpius gave the spell a try and succeeded as well, earning five points for Ravenclaw.

After much practicing, a few other people also managed to levitate their feathers. Flitwick dismissed the class, giving them their first homework assignment- "Practice!"

Meeting up with Rose and Jasmine outside of the classroom, he bid Justin and Malfoy goodbye and turned to his cousin. "Good job Rosie, I knew you'd be the first one to do it."

Jasmine agreed. "That was great Rose. Do you think you could help me later?"

"Hmm…" Rose contemplated jokingly, "Of course," she said smiling.

The trio walked on to Herbology, wondering what else the day would bring them. While Jasmine and Rose talked and laughed, Al got caught up in his own head, still thinking of what Malfoy had said to him. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.

-:-

Well, that's all for today folks. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review if you liked it. Or didn't. I don't care, I just like reviews. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Oh yeah, and I'm starting a new Next Gen. story that's a romance/friendship type thing centered around Rose/Scorpius, so keep a lookout for that as well.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see for chapter 4 in a week(-ish)!


	4. Note!

Readers of Memories and Year One:

Okay everyone, I'm so sorry! I know you're expecting a chapter if you're getting an alert for this, but this is more just to let you know what's going on. First of all, I got very busy with going back to school and stuff, and now I'm experiencing computer problems, but I'm home from school for the weekend and I'm hoping to get a chapter up for you guys before I go back to school.

In the mean time, if you're incredibly bored or if you're just looking for something fun to do, there's a great new Harry Potter RPG that you can join. Registration goes from right now until September 5th, so send me a message if you're interested in joining or even if you're just curious and I'll send you more information.

Also, please do NOT review on this "chapter", I will be taking it down and replacing it with the real chapter once I have one written.

Thanks! (and again- I'm sorry!)

Shelby


End file.
